<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 28: Earn by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256072">Day 28: Earn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020, Fluff and Angst, It's really short guys, M/M, Roman deserves all the love, but it's cute, less than 500 words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman was under the impression that he had to deserve the love of the side he adored. Who can convince him otherwise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 28: Earn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No thoughts, head empty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roman. You are aware that there is nothing you can do to <em>earn</em> my love, are you not?”</p>
<p>The creative side stood stock still, holding out the large floral arrangement he had brought for Janus today. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he pulled the bouquet back to his chest almost protectively. </p>
<p>“Of course not! I hadn’t been attempting such a thing. Just- being friendly! That’s all.”</p>
<p>Janus frowned.</p>
<p>“You know I can tell when you’re lying, correct?”</p>
<p>Roman felt a flush building up in his cheeks, and he decided that retreat would be the most strategic option for him at the moment. He sunk out, into his own room, and tossed the bouquet away from himself. It crashed onto the floor, shattering as if the flowers had been made of glass and not petals. Much like his heart. Of course <em>he</em> couldn’t earn Janus’ love. He wasn’t good enough. </p>
<p>He would never be good enough. Maybe after another quest in the imagination? He would at least be better. A better prince, a better influence on Thomas, a better <em>person</em>. </p>
<p>Yeah. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Pushing down the urge to flop into his bed and sob into his pillows, Roman straightened his sash and made his way into the imagination. A few more scars wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Janus cursed himself when Roman sunk out. That’s not- He hadn’t meant- curses! He just meant that his love didn’t need to be <em>earned</em>, not that Roman couldn’t have it. Because of course Roman had it. He could ask Janus for anything, and the snakelike side would give it without hesitation. The lies Roman told himself were far too self-abasing for Janus to have any other reaction. </p>
<p>He heard Roman lying to himself again and flinched. Again, his love wasn’t something to be earned. Roman was good enough, and he freely gave it. </p>
<p>
  <em>A few more scars wouldn’t hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>Goddammit. </p>
<p>Janus retreated into his own room and began to form a plan.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It was dark when Roman finally returned from his quest, nursing a bruised rib and a few minor scratches on his arm. He’d removed his shirt and started to go about sloppily bandaging his arm. </p>
<p>There was a knock on his door and Roman sighed. Probably Patton, checking to make sure he’d made it back safely. Oh well, Patton had seen him in his less than princely state before. </p>
<p>It was not Patton at the door. It was Janus, holding a single large red rose. </p>
<p>“You do not <em>have</em> to earn my love, Roman. I give it freely. You are enough, you are worthy, you are an absolute <em>delight</em> to be around, and I do not think I could live without you. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Tears made their way out of the corners of Roman’s eyes as he began to nod desperately. </p>
<p>Janus smiled at him, and all was right with the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>